Birthday Present
by queenofinsane
Summary: Some birthday present that turned out to be, and it wasn't even mine. Written for Ikuto's Birthday. Rating just in case.


**December 1****st ****people, you know what this means? It's Ikuto's birthday! *sets off confetti poppers and pulls out chocolate cake* Happy Birthday Ikuto! *gives him the cake***

**Just so I don't get sued I want to say right now I OWN NOTHING! Peach Pit owns Shugo Chara. I own nothing, not even the computer I wrote this story on. **

* * *

**Birthday Present**

I sat on the balcony dressed in my pajamas thoroughly enjoying the cool December air. It had been a very tiring day for me. Three punishment eggs and one punishment character had run rampant through the school making a complete mess. By the time I had cleansed them the art department had been totally destroyed; paint and clay had been splattered everywhere. Miki had been absolutely ecstatic, claiming it to be, "artistic genius;" the teachers had called it a mess, and made me clean it up by hand. I did manage to convince them that I had made the mess while trying to catch a class pet, so I didn't get it _too _much trouble for messing the room up. It would have been a lot easier if I had just used Remake Honey, and I would have if weren't for the fact that I had a very nasty and temperamental janitor keeping an eye on me. Then I got home and had a pile of homework to care of. Thank God tomorrow was the weekend. I certainly needed it.

I sighed contently. After a hard day of egg cleansing, cleaning up art supplies and solving algebra problems (that made me want to rip my hair out) this was just what I needed. A nice night of just relaxing outside; Ran Miki and Suu had already gone to sleep, so I had all the "me time" I could need before going to sleep. Don't get me wrong, I love them to death, but every once in the while I just need my "me time."

It was a rather nice night out. The temperature wasn't too cold but just chilly enough to be considered comfortable, the stars were out, and the moon was full, so I didn't even need to turn my bedroom light on to see around my balcony. I was totally relaxed. In retrospect… probably not the best idea. Because it's on nights like this that _he _likes to show up. That's right _him_. Ikuto. That stupid cat cos-playing pervert.

He has a tendency to show up, when I least expect it or want it. Like when I'm trying to have my "me time," because God _forbid_ he let me spend a second alone. And he did show up, much to my annoyance.

I was gazing up at the stars when he dropped down from the roof. Just like he did that first time he came to visit me. That's right, his head popped out of nowhere and then he jumped down, oh-so-casually like it was no big deal. I screamed and jumped back about ten feet. But what do you expect? He came out of frigging nowhere! I _hate_ it when he does that! It's kind of my fault too though; I really need to learn to keep my guard up.

"I-Ikuto!"

"Yo,"

"Wh-why the _hell _did you do _that_?!"

"Cause, you're cute when you're scared," he smirked and I felt my blood start to boil. He's one of the few people in this world that has that oh-so-special ability to piss me off in two seconds flat. I think he likes to abuse this power.

"What do you want?" I snapped glaring at him as best as I could. I was still shaken by his sudden appearance. I swear my heart felt like it was ready to explode; adrenaline will do that to you.

"Aw you wound me, _Amu-chan,_" he fake pouted taking a step closer to me, "can't I just have a friendly visit with favorite Joker? There's no need to assume I never come without reason." I involuntarily shivered at the way he said my name.

"That's because, you _always _have a reason for coming here," I accused. It's true though. I don't think I've ever had him come and visit without a reason. Usually, it's a stupid one like he just wants to sexually harass me to the point where I feel like shooting myself in the foot. Though _what_ his inane reason for showing up was not the point, (despite the fact I did ask for his reason). The point was he never came without a purpose. What is he playing at tonight?

He seemed to ponder my answer, then gave a mock sigh, "I suppose you're right. I _do_ have a reason for coming."

"Ah ha!" I cried triumphantly, "I knew it! I _knew_you had to have a reason!" Amu: 1 Ikuto:… to many to count. I'm very far behind, but hey, it's a start!

"Do you want to know it?"

"Huh?" I had been a little lost in my own little world of points for a minute.

"Do you want to know it? My reason for being here?" he clarified.

"W-well, u-um. It's not _that _important that I need to know," I said hoping I could just get him to leave. No such luck.

He stepped very close to me to the point where I was very self conscious about the space between us. It had to be only… five maybe ten centimeters. "Well, I want you to know anyway. Is that alright?"

I felt my face heat up and a tingle go down my spine as his breath tickled my face. His breath smelled like chocolate, which makes since seeing as it's his favorite (I swear I only know this because he told me). "I-I guess," I muttered trying to put on my "Cool & Spicy" act (which was failing miserably).

"It's my birthday," he whispered leaning in closer, his lips were so close to brushing against my ear, but then he pulled back, a smirk still present on his face.

I blinked in disbelief; it was his…"B-birthday?" I stuttered. He nodded. "You never told me today was your birthday."

"You never asked." Damn… had me there.

"Th-that d-doesn't explain why you're here though." Seriously why does he say weird stuff like that? 'It's my birthday', how the heck does that answer my question? Why can't he celebrate his birthday with his sister, or by himself? Why does he feel the need to visit me? It's not like it's _my_ birthday! The birthday person does not visit other people; the other people visit the birthday person. That is how it works right?

"I can't celebrate my birthday with _my Amu-koi?"_

"Don't call me that, pervert!" _His _Amu-koi. Not only did he use _koi_ but he called me_ his._That had such a bizarre effect. It made me feel weird, not mad but weird. I didn't really like it, and yet…. GAH! I hate it when he gets to me like that. I really need to stop listening to him.

"You're so mean, _Amu." _We were back to fake pouting, "you shouldn't call me names."

"Well it's not name calling if it's true!"

"Can't you be nice? It is my birthday after all."

"No!" I crossed my arms and turned away from him. I didn't want to "be nice," even if it was his birthday he was still being a perverted jerk.

"You're so rude,"

"And you aren't?" I retorted. He _was_ rude! He comes without asking, scares me, and acts rather… indecent. If that's not rude then I don't know what the hell is!

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and pulled me close to him so that he could rest his chin on my shoulder. I let out a small "eep" at the unexpected physical contact and tried to detangle myself from his grip with no success what-so-ever. "Why are you so mean to me _Amu?_ I thought you liked me," he murmured huskily. There go the chills down the spine again. Why me?

"I-I don't… th-that's not … LET GO OF ME!" I yelled.

"I might… if you give me a birthday present"

"B-b-birthday present?" I didn't exactly have a gift wrapped box with his name on it hidden inside my closet. He should know this seeing as he didn't tell me it was his birthday. So if he knew I didn't get him anything, why would he ask for a present?

I should have known right then and there that something was up. After all people don't normally ask for their presents, they wait for them to be given. However I'm a total moron and of course I had to ask, "Wh-what kind of present?"

He took a moment to pretend to think it over, "let's see… how about a kiss?"

It took a moment to register what he had said. I had to process the information for at least half a minute. "WHAT?!" I screeched angrily. He thought he was getting a kiss? From me? What warped and twisted reality did he come from?

"I said, how about a kiss? For my birthday present, I want you… to give me, a kiss," he said it as though he were spelling it out for a person with a low mental capacity.

"Absolutely not, you sick weirdo!" I snapped, "Who knows what kind of weird stuff you'll do?"

He chuckled "I meant on the cheek perverted kid. You really need to get that mind of yours out of the gutter."

I felt my face heat up, "you have no right to talk." I hate it when he turns the tables on me like this!

"Perhaps, but I'm not letting you go until you give me a kiss," to emphasize his point his grip around my waist got tighter.

I considered this. I could just plain and flat out refuse and stand there all night until my parents came up to tell me to go to bed only to have them find me in Ikuto's arms. Not my favorite scenario. Another option was to yell "rape" and hopefully Ran, Miki, and/or Suu would come to my rescue, unfortunately this risked attracting the attention of my parents (they tend to react when their daughter yells "rape.") The final option was to comply and give him a kiss. This of course, was completely against my morals. All these options sucked. Couldn't there be an option that entailed a large hole opening up and swallowing Ikuto? Of course not! That would make my life _much_ too easy!

"Fine" I muttered.

"Sorry?" I could tell by his tone that he knew exactly what I had said. It was that smarmy tone of voice he just _loved _to use on me.

"I said fine," I snapped loudly.

"I didn't think you'd agree so easily _Amu_-_koi" _

"I told you not to call me that, and if you want your stupid kiss then you'll need to let me turn around." I was still facing away from Ikuto and in order to "pay my ransom," I needed to be facing the other way.

Ikuto complied and his grip slackened a little. He also took his chin away from my shoulder and stood back up. I took a brief moment to consider trying to break his grip and run inside, but had a feeling resistance was futile he's rather strong. I turned around and suddenly realized just how close we really were. I could see every detail of his face, every hair, every lash, the specks in his eyes everything. He really is handsome. Not that I would ever tell him that. Not even in a million bazillion years!

He stared at me expectantly, and I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. Summoning every ounce of resolve and courage I could manage, I pushed myself up onto my tip toes and I leaned up toward the left side of his face. My lips had barely brushed his cheek when his head turned so that instead my lips landed on his.

I was too stunned to react. My mind blanked. I didn't do anything. In fact I _couldn't_ do anything, and that was perhaps the weirdest part. Normally, if I had been in any sort of right mind I would have pulled away and slapped him hard. However all I could do was stand there like an idiot.

The kiss was very brief, perhaps only a second or too. His lips had been very soft and warm, just lingering on mine long enough to be noticed before pulling away and leaving behind the faint taste of chocolate. Despite how short it was it was still enough to send a jolt though me from head to toe. When he did pull away I was still in total shock unable to produce any sort of reaction. It was unbelievable that he would pull this sort of stunt! I mean I know he likes to mess with me and trick me, but this? This was… inconceivable! That sick pervert had stolen my first kiss. My _first kiss_.

He smirked, and I could tell he was rather proud of his little antic. If any movement had returned to my hands and arms I would have smacked that smirk right off his stupid face. "Thanks for the present… I liked a lot… _Amu-koi" _

I finally snapped out of it "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I hollered angrily as he jumped off the balcony. Running back to my room I locked the balcony door and promptly screamed into my pillow trying not to remember how the kiss had made me tingle all over… or how much I had secretly enjoyed it.

_Some birthday present that turned out to be, and it wasn't even mine. _

* * *

**Voila, it is done. I had such a hard time writing this. It made me want to tear my hair out because honestly it was difficult. I don't think this is my best work. Course, I said that about my last B-day fic. But I really don't think it is. Hey at least I left out the cat puns this time.**

**On a totally different note, I believe one reviewer told me on my last Shugo Chara! fic that it needs more "action." I interpreted this as kissing scenes. Sadly, not to good at those… this is my first quasi attempt at one. I'm sorry if it's bad. I'm just really afraid to go into detail. –sits in corner and feels like a failure-**

**Anywho! Leave Ikuto some birthday presents and wishes in the reviews, and leave me some constructive criticism. Heaven knows I need it, (and **_**you**_** know you want press that little green button.) **


End file.
